


Fearless Love

by REFanBoy2012



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFanBoy2012/pseuds/REFanBoy2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Cena is claimed to be the one for Nikki Bella, but a former love who she holds a bit closer to her heart professes the love he still has for her and wants her back to continue their special relationship. Both men mean so much to Nikki. Who will she choose? Will there be consequences for her actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who exactly Joey Kennedy is, check out his profile here! http://refanboy2012.deviantart.com/art/WWE-2K-Original-Wrestler-Joey-Kennedy-553143520

Love. Love is a mysterious thing. It is stated love means to have an intense feeling of deep affection for something or someone. It can bring happiness to one’s heart. Love also can hurt. When you least expect it, love may bring total destruction to one’s heart. All of this is what the love triangle of Joseph “Joey” Kennedy, Nicole “Nikki” Garcia-Colace & John Felix Anthony Cena have all encountered. There was a time in 2010 when Joey & Nicole met and immediately bonded. When they officially dated in 2012, the two fell deep in love with each other and thought to be the happiest they have ever been. Until tragedy struck when the Bellas were mysteriously fired for no reason whatsoever stated. Joey tried to save their jobs but he only was threatened to mind his own business and forced to attend press and live events all over the country or lose his job too. This unfortunate event causes disruption and a sudden ending to Joey and Nicole’s short but amazing relationship due to long-distance, work and time not being on their side. Fast forward to 2015, Nikki Bella was rehired with Brie back in 2013 and is currently dating John Cena. Joey Kennedy now is still single but still stands tall on the mountain as the man of the WWE as the new Prince of Darkness. But even the most sinister wrestler in WWE can be overtaken by emotion thanks to the mark the love of his life left on him.

Monday Night RAW: December 7th, 2015. CONSOL Energy Arena in Pittsburgh, PA.

The crowd is going completely wild for the United States Championship Open Challenge match. Current US Champion, Joey Kennedy is on the last stand of defense avoiding the deadly last resort set of kicks from his opponent, Neville. As the man that gravity forgot was about to kick Joey in the head, the sinister undefeated champion caught Neville's leg and proceeded to wail on him with vicious elbows to the head. Joey picked up Neville and yelled out along with the fans the name of the dreaded finisher that has kept Joey victorious for a long time.

"TOMBSTONE!"

Joey finalized the move and dropped Neville on the head. He crossed his arms and performed the signature evil white eyes as WWE senior referee Charles Robinson counted;

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!"

As the bell rung, the crowd roared with excitement and applause as their undefeated United States Champion stood tall once again in the squared circle. As his "Immortality" theme song played in the arena, Joey Kennedy stood tall in the middle of the ring with his US championship held high in his hands above his head. He grew a small and sinister smirk on his face as he glanced across the arena, looking at the fans on their feet giving both competitors a standing ovation for giving them an amazing match. Joey lowered the title and as he advanced toward the ropes to leave, he crouched down to a downed Neville and patted him on the head with the encouraging words of...

"Damn good stuff kid. But better luck next time."

Neville grew a smile on his face to the fact that he earned the respect of arguably WWE's greatest wrestler today. And just like that, Joey disappeared into the backstage area and let out a huge sigh of relief as he was able to once again entertain the fans.

Joey waited for Neville and together walked out of the curtains into the backstage hallway to encounter a crowd of people full of suits, referees and fellow superstars and divas giving them a standing ovation for their excellent showing. The first couple of people to approach was Joey's long time friends from the late 1990's; Paul "Triple H" Levesque & his wife Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Triple H approached and hugged both men after shaking hands. Triple H as the C.O.O. of the WWE expressed his gratitude for Joey's loyalty and love for the wrestling business by simply whispering

"Thank you."

Stephanie approached Joey and did the same thing with Joey smiling and thanked both of them for keeping him around. As the retaining US champion and The Man Gravity Forgot made their way through all of the roster, two beautiful women were spotted in the back observing the scene with huge smiles in their faces and anxiousness running through them. These women were Brianna "Brie" Bella and her sister, Nicole "Nikki" Bella. Also known in WWE as The Bella Twins. Nicole is recovering from a neck injury she suffered in the ring but took the time to visit her sister and Joey who she missed a lot.

As Joey got through the crowd, he noticed the twins from afar and immediately noticed Nicole with a huge grin on her face. He ran over with a big smile.

"Nicole!" Joey said as he embraces his close friend and former love.

"Hey Joey! Surprise!" Nicole said. "Surprise indeed!" Joey responded. "What brings you by? I thought you were busy recovering?"

She responded "Oh well, I was really missing you guys and missing work so I thought I'd pay a visit! But oh my god Joey, you killed it out there! I'm so proud of you!" Nicole was of course referring to the US title defense Joey had with Neville.

Joey blushed and showed off his US title to the twins. "Hey, I am still the man and still the champ" Small laughter ensued within the trio as Joey was always known for his confident wittiness. One of the many things Nicole loved about Joey.

"Seriously though Joey…" Brie interrupted. "That was an amazing match you had. Also, Nicole and I came up with an idea that we all go out after the show to spend time with each other and celebrate your title defense."

Joey was surprised and immediately answered with "Heck yeah! Count me in! After I clean myself up!" The trio agreed and smiles away as they split up to their respective paths.

As the Bellas walked away, Brie checked behind them to see if Joey had left for the locker room and he was nowhere in sight. Brie stopped her sister in the hall where no one else could hear them talk and asked Nicole

"So this is it huh? You're ready to make your decision to Joey?" Nicole let out a nervous sigh complete with her nervous look as she responded "Yeah, I'm gonna do it at the restaurant but I want it to be just me and him." Brie agreed to the condition and comforted her sister as this was going to be a huge decision for her to make.

The decision whether or not she will leave John Cena, her current boyfriend, the so-called face of the WWE for Joey Kennedy to re-spark the relationship they had four years ago. This huge conflict stumbled upon Nicole only six months ago backstage at RAW when Joey snapped and finally let it out to Nicole that after these four long years, he still loves her and wants her to come back to him. It was a moment Nicole had kept replaying in her mind ever since.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Flashback chapter to the time Joey Kennedy revealed the truth about his long-time feelings for Nikki Bella. How will it go?

FLASHBACK

Monday Night RAW: June 26th, 2015. Verizon Center Arena in Washington D.C.

Backstage at RAW was chaotic. There was officials and makeup crew all over John Cena who was about to begin another one of his United States Championship open challenges he has been doing since he won the title from Rusev at Wrestlemania 31. This of course was before the Hell in a Cell 2015 event where Joey Kennedy had beaten Cena to claim the US title and extend his undefeated win streak over Cena to eleven wins. Speaking of Joey, he was watching from afar in his grey and black hooded leather jacket and navy blue jeans as he witnessed all the attention John was getting. He was disgusted. Joey had always believed Cena was getting undeserved attention due to him being handed everything by the boss, Vince McMahon. It was a disturbing sight for Joey and wanted nothing of it even though he always considers himself better than Cena.

Joey walked the halls of the Verizon Center doing his usual rounds of checking in all the talent, making sure all is well. Along the way, he spotted the Bella Twins at a merchandise table and decided to approach them. He immediately noticed Nicole rocking a black and white dress with her long shining hair flowing. She was so beautiful and it felt like Joey was back in high school drooling over the hot girl.

"Hey Bellas!" Joey said as he finally approached the twins.

A mixed response occurred as Nicole welcomed Joey and Brie only responded with "Uh oh! Trouble walked in!" Joey immediately smelled Brie's sarcasm and brushed it off.

"Oh Brie! You're so funny."

"So Joey, your parents made it back home ok?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, they made it back fine." Joey replied. "My mom also wanted to thank you for having us at your table and it was great to see you again."

"Awe, I do love your mom." Nikki said.

"Yeah and she adores you! Who doesn't? Kinda like how I do." As Nicole blushed hard, Brie let out a bit of a scoff as she is witnessing another back and forth cute banter between her sister and her ex.

"Can you guys like take a chill pill here please? Joey, you need to chill with the flirting!" Joey was taken back a bit by Brie's defensive remark.

"What are you talking about, Willis? I am having fun and chatting around."

"You are flirting with my sister and it is kinda awkward for me just sitting right here all because you have still feelings for her!"

"So what if I do!?" And just like that, the awkwardness did kick in as Brie was proud to get a now silent Joey to confess with Nicole trying to step in.

"Ok guys, that's enough. Brie, leave him alone. This is how Joey and I always talk. We're just having fun, right Joey?"

Joey couldn't answer Nicole right away as the bottle of emotions and feelings inside of him finally cracked open and spilled out. He had to say something and now was the time for it.

"Hmph….Nicole, can I talk to you alone please?" The twins stared at each other with wonder. Could this be what they think it means?

"Ok, one minute." Nicole said as she got up to leave with Joey. "If she's not back in five, I'm coming after you!" Joey responded to Brie's warning with his usual snarky comments. "Yeah, yeah you'll charge at me with your goat horns! We'll be right back!"

As Joey and Nicole walked out to the parking lot to talk, John Cena's music can be heard blasting in the arena. That only means one thing and that was that the Boy Scout himself was making his usual crappy entrance.

"Jeez, every time I hear that music, I just wanna blow up!" "Oh hush." As Joey made his usual joke bashing on Cena, he and Nicole arrived at Joey's bus and finally got to talk. It was now or never. Joey began first.

"Thank you. I don't think I can talk with Brie hounding on me."

"What is this about Joey? Please don't make this weird." Joey laughed shockingly at Nicole's comment.

"Me making this weird? If anything, Ms. Brie Mode just couldn't help but suddenly have a problem with how we talk."

"Well, it is weird now that you didn't say just kidding about feelings for me."

"I'm not kidding….." Joey stopped and took a huge breath. It was now.

"Alright Nicole, I've always been honest with you ever since I met you and I'm not gonna stop now because you deserve better. I've had this bottled up for years and I got to let it out before I freak. We have a great close relationship. Even after 4 years from when we finally started dating, We still get along so well where almost everybody is jealous of us! We always have so much fun together and we are always smiling and happy and that's all I want and you can't tell me that's not true! So bottom line, yes I still am crazy about you."

It was truly a lot for Nicole to take in but she could not help but be touched as well.

"Joey, that is very sweet and everything you said is true! I will never deny it! But I think it's just disrespectful to John and I don't want be disrespectful to him." This made Joey bust a fake laugh out at the thought of his nemesis being disrespected.

"Ok, I get that. I really do but let's think about this here. How about the times where I consider he disrespected and hurt you? The fact that he straight is up denying you two things that you have always wanted since you were a kid just because of his mistakes in his past is selfish and it bothers me a lot because you are affected and have to sacrifice both dreams just for him. Let's also add in that idiotic ultimatum he gave you about choosing marriage and no kids? I think that's pretty disrespectful and completely stupid of him to do such a thing to you!"

Nicole couldn't speak. She wanted to try to defend John but Joey was telling the truth with so much passion in his voice and she could not go against that. Joey suddenly but slowly held Nicole's hand in his.

"Nicole, I really do feel strongly about this because I care about you. I want you to be happy. I feel this way because of you. Even though it was shorter than wanted, you made a huge difference in my life for the better. You mean so much to me, it's crazy. You make me as happy as ever and I want to make you as happy as ever. I won't let anyone hold me back from you this time. I want to make up the time we were robbed of. Hell, I've even thought of the fact that if I were asked would I make you my only wife and the mom of my kids, I would say yes in a heartbeat and you are the only person I've said this to and the only person I feel in my heart I can say it to. I guess what I'm trying to say right now is….I love you Nicole. I still love you and I really….want you back to continue what we had."

There it was. Joey just laid out his heart to the woman he loves. He told her exactly what he needed to say and what she needed to hear. Not only telling Nicole his true feelings and intentions but also putting John Cena on the spot for all of his flaws. Nicole grew numb in feeling. She knew Joey felt a way for her still but had no clue it was this much. She attempted to speak but softly.

"Joey, I…" Nikki sighs in a short tense moment of silence "...Like I said, this is very sweet, and I could not have asked for a better partner in crime..I do feel we what we have is special and it feels good to know that I can share anything with you, and we have truly shared a lot. Trust me, you're words have spoken volumes since the day we met. It really means so much to know you really feel this way still and that I mean so much to you" Nicole took a deep breath as she started to choke with emotion. Joey raises his hand quickly and responds

"Nicole, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset or feel awkward or anything." Nikki giggled while also tearing up with emotion. "No. It's ok. You're just telling me the truth of how you feel. I don't expect anything less." And with that, Joey grew a big smile too. He loved that she appreciates his honesty and knows they can always trust each other.

"Hey, How bout we both call it a night, maybe we can go out with your sis and Bryan sometime soon and enjoy an epic dinner, like us partners in crimes use to do!" Nikki looks relieved as she extends her hand "Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

As Joey reaches out his hand, and holds her hand again for a split second, implying he wants her by his side no matter what, and after what felt to be the longest five seconds of both their lives, Nikki cracks a slight smile before breaking eye contact with the person she now feels at this very moment is the one and only man in her entire life. As she turns away to return to her sister, Joey cannot help but to know he has immediately took a path in which there is no turning back. No matter what, or who... is in his way, he is determined to get the love of his life back.

As Joey turned away for a walk in the parking lot, Nicole was still on her way to reunite with Brie. Along the way, Nicole felt more emotional and conflicted than ever with Joey's heartfelt confession rocking around in her head and heart. She didn't know what to think. She truly felt that John Cena was the one for her but after listening to Joey, all of their special moments were coming back to her. Thinking about it, she was always happy to the fullest whenever she was around Joey and his goofiness, even while she was with John. Whenever asked, Nikki always denied still having feelings for Joey. But now after all that has happened, and knowing for sure that someone that always makes her happy truly loves her and wants to marry her and make her a mother, it all hits her like she was getting hit by her own signature elbow strike. She started to wonder herself...does she indeed still love Joey? In the hallway, an emotional Nikki, who had her hands covering her mouth, had to lean back on a wall to collect her thoughts. Joey's confession truly made things more difficult. Even so, she knew without a shadow of a doubt Joey had no intention of bringing conflict or harm upon her. Nikki noticed staff walking by and looking. She immediately rose up while wiping a tear she had running down her cheek. She picked herself back up and had to return to Brie for help on this matter.

Nikki finally saw her sister down the hallway from the table where she and Joey left her at. They finally locked eyes and Brie's gut instinct immediately told her something was wrong. She noticed the redness in Nicole's eyes, indicating she had been crying. She grew curious and furious to think Joey had said something that hurt her.

"Nicole? Are you ok? What's wrong?" A concerned Brianna asked as she walked her sister somewhere private to get to the bottom of things.

"Oh god Brie…" Nicole slowly said as she tried to prevent any more tears from making their debut on her face. "I really don't know what to think right now." Brie was devastated seeing her her sister broken like this. She had to ask if it was what she thinks it was.

"What did Joey say? Did he hurt you? I will kill him!" Nicole immediately noticed the anger in her sister's voice and felt the need to defend her former love.

"No Brie! No!" Brie was taken back by Nikki's sudden defensiveness. "Joey would never hurt me. You know that….It's just he said some things that really got me thinking." Brie was somewhat surprised by her sister's fast defense of Joey. But at the same time, she knew she should know better that Joey would never hurt Nikki.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Did he say what I think he said?" Nikki looked at Brie and nodded her head.

"Yeah. He professed his love for to me." Brie let out a huge sigh. She knew this day would come eventually but it happened thanks to her calling Joey out on his flirting.

"What's kind of messed up is I knew he still had something for you, then again we all had a feeling...But I feel bad he snapped because of me. Sorry, continue."

Brie remained silent as she let her emotional sister speak. "He basically just poured his heart out to me. He said that he had been holding this in for so long and he had to finally tell me how he really feels. I was so touched" "What did he say?" Brie asked with a wonder.

"He told me that I really made a huge difference in his life for the better and that he feels this way about me because I mean so much to him. He also told me that I am the only person that he sees a future with as his wife and the mother of our kids…." Nicole started tearing up again. Brie grabbed and napkin nearby and gave it to her sister to stop the tears. "Thank you….and then he said it." "It?" Brie asked. Nikki tried to keep herself calm as she dropped the bombshell on Brie.

"Joey still loves me...and he wants me back to continue what we had."


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is post-Monday Night RAW. The Bella Twins and Mr. Kennedy are heading to a popular restaurant to just hang out with each other. It is also where Nikki Bella will seal her fate and choose who she wants to have as the one and only man in her life. Her "true love" that is the 15x champ and the "so-called" face of the WWE? Or will it be her 5 year best friend/ex-BF in the form of the Prince of Darkness?

After RAW: December 7th, 2015. CONSOL Energy Arena in Pittsburgh, PA.

It is 11:15 in the afternoon on a beautiful but chilly Monday Night. Most of the superstars present at RAW are now in the parking lot talking to one another in small groups. Then there was the Bellas in their attires for the night. Brie was relieved to be back in normal clothing and was looking forward to dinner. Nikki, after helping Brie with her successful clean cut victory over Team B.A.D.'s uprising star Sasha Banks, was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a fashionable shine of multiple grey in a fur coat, along with a pair of black boots matching her black tights and a dark skirt that screams nothing short of perfection towards the entire locker room, and Brie can't help but notice the distinct sparkle in her eye while she prepares to text the one person that has always been constantly in the corner of her mind.

"Nicole…" Brie says with an almost distraught vibe from her voice. " Are you gonna be O.K. tonight? Did you talk to John?" continues hesitantly, Nikki responds quiet and softly

"I am gonna be fine Brianna, talked to Joey earlier and texted John, everything is cool." looking up at her sister with a slanted smile. Brie now stunned is keeping to herself that her sister just mentioned her best friend first over her longtime boyfriend, the franchise of the WWE, and without showing any discomfort to this situation, continues...

"Great! you guys are really going to enjoy this place! let's get going before it is too late, I think I deserve a night out the most after my win over 'The Boss' tonight, now that I AM, THE BOSS! and I say we get going shall we!?" in a loving and playful manner, and this of course eases Nikki of the tension that she built upon herself for months to come.

Joey Kennedy, still in the locker room area, bag in hand ready to head outside confidently, is alerted by a sudden text. Joey in a rush drops his gear and reads...

"We're outside and it is freezing! hurry will ya! :)" It was a text from Nicole. Mr. Kennedy's heart drops in his stomach, that confidence he beared the entire night has quickly converted into anxiety, not in the way you would imagine, but almost like a bomb of butterflies exploded inside his intestines. Joey, sliding his phone into his pocket, reaches to strap his bag once again over his shoulder, and does nothing more but break a smile quickly and heads out the door, the evening finally begins for Twin Magic and The New Prince of Darkness.

Joey Kennedy, bursting out of the locker room with a power walk to the parking lot, simply to stop the twins from freezing their asses off from the cold winter wind that blew through the sky and streets of Pittsburgh. He finally laid eyes on Nicole and Brie by his custom made Navy blue Chevy Truck with blue flames painted on the front and sides of the truck. It was a beautiful truck Joey had since his metamorphosis into The New Prince of Darkness around this same time last year. It was also a truck Nikki always admired thanks to its color. Blue was always Joey's favorite color.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! We ready to rumble?"

"Yes! We're freezing out here!" Nicole jokingly pushing Joey's buttons. Joey gave a slight smirk before opening his truck and letting Brie and Nicole in. Brie stood in the back while Nicole sat up front with Joey in the driver's seat.

"So Brie, what's this place called?" Nicole asked.

"It's a beautiful place called Eleven. It's just twelve minutes away." Joey could not help but make a comment about the ironic name of the establishment.

"Eleven! Ha! What a name!" Nicole could not help but laugh along with the comment. Then finally after all the joking, the trio was on the way to the restaurant. Along the way, Joey and Nicole blasted and sung along to some Michael Jackson classics as they used to do when they were together. Singing together was their favorite thing to do and Brie was having a blast joining along too. But Brie could not help and also notice her sister's big grin that she had the whole car ride, singing with her best friend and partner in crime. It made her smile to see her sister smile.

"Maybe….just maybe if Nicole chooses to go back to Joey, it just might be the best thing for her..." she thought to herself. All she did was care about her happiness and Joey was there to support just that. Brie could not help but love and respect that.

"Here we are!" Joey said. Joey's announcing helped Brie regain her focus and realized they all arrived and parked in front of this fine place with a nicely decorated exterior complete with tables, seats and plants next to the main entrance. The name of the restaurant "Eleven" was simply put above that entire view from above where it stands tall.

"Yes, this is certainly the place." Brie answered. Before they got out of the car, Joey and Nicole could not help but stare in awe in at the place.

"This is more beautiful than I expected!" Nicole said with Joey nodding in agreement. The two lovebirds and Brianna finally got out and made their way inside.

"Good evening ladies and gent! and welcome to Eleven! party of three here?" the hostess asked politely.

"Yes, please! If possible, the nicest table there is!" Joey responded. The hostess with a big smile nodded and look on her computer for any openings.

"Perfect! We have a wonderful spot for you three just in the back. I'll escort you there!" The trio gladly accepted and walked through the beautiful interior of the restaurant. They were amazed by how nice everything was with the smooth lighting. The trio finally arrived to their booth with the surprise of no fans recognizing them. The sisters sat next to each other on one side while Joey sat across Nicole on the other side. Butterflies grew in their stomachs as they stared into each other's eyes in a romantic environment once again. It felt so right to each other but the event to soon come was sure to be a huge moment for the two lovebirds.

"Looks sure are not deceiving with this place!" Brie excites, glancing at the two across from her, noticing the mutual feeling amongst them.

"Can I start you all with something to drink?" the waiter asks while distributing a classy set of menus.

"A fine red merlot for the three of us!" Joey responds, Brie following up "White for me please"

"2 Reds and a White of merlot will be here shortly! please read carefully our specials for tonight and we'll get back in two shakes of a cat's tail!" as the waiter turns to his next set of customers, Nikki turned to her sister and best friend to express her gratitude.

"Thanks again you two for going through with this, thus far this could not be of better service!" Joey and Brie made a huge grin as Nikki's comment meant a lot.

"Only the best for you but thank Brie for choosing the place. Nice choice !" And with that, Brie's grin grew even bigger.

"It's no problem at all, guys. This really is a nice place and I think we will have a fun time tonight!"

"Could not agree more." Joey said with his grin still intact. The waiter returned with the requested drinks by Joey, Nikki and Brie.

"Ok, two fine red merlots and one white merlot!" The trio picked up their respective drinks and thanked the waiter for the successful delivery.

"Now are you three ready to order?" The waiter politely asked. The trio picked up their menus again and stated what they wanted. Joey went first.

"I will have the stripe steak plate please." "That sounds good. Same here!" Nikki followed. "And I will have the seared salmon plate." Brie said to top off the orders.

"Thank you. They should be ready in 15 minutes." "Thank you!" The trio said. And with that, the waiter left to deliver the order to get everything ready. Suddenly. Brie's phone vibrated with a text message on her iPhone. "Bryan texted me. Told me to call him. I'll be right back." Brie said as she got up and left to call Bryan Danielson who is Brie's husband, Joey's best friend and known in WWE as Daniel Bryan. With Brie gone, it was now just Joey and Nikki alone at the table, once again staring into each other's eyes. They look on their faces said they would not have it any other way. But this was the moment NIkki needed. She had made her decision and it was time to tell Joey what she felt.

"This really is such a beautiful place." Nicole said to break the silence.

"Yeah, it really is. Brie made a hell of a choice." Joey replied. Nicole then observed Joey's attire full of his usual preferred clothing. A dark blue buttoned up plaid shirt with a white top under it. Complete with navy blue jeans and black and white PF flyer sneakers. It was such a casual look but Joey always made it all look good. Nicole made sure Joey thought so with her compliment.

"I gotta say, you look really nice tonight for someone who had a match of the year." Joey blushed with a big smirk on his face.

"Haha why thank you! It's no suit but it works. You however….look beautiful tonight." Joey returned a compliment of his own to Nicole's attire that left her blushing as well.

"Thank you. It is your favorite outfit of mine after all" Nicole said as she took a sip of her wine. Joey did the same as they tapped glasses together. As Nicole placed her glass back on the table, her face turned from a smile to a serious look. It was time.

"Joey...I have something I want to tell you…" Joey was stunned, he expected this moment, but the reality of this was hitting him hard,he continued to listen on before he finally broke his silence as well.

"Yes, Nicole?" The beautiful Bella looked into the eyes of the Prince of Darkness and spoke.

"Joey, I want nothing but the best I can possibly have in this life, but ironically I already have that, but just not in the spot that I want it. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Nikki asks, giving Joey the platform in this long delayed conversation, he knows exactly what she's asking, but now at this very moment in time, Joey will confirm and seal his fate as he finishes his glass before answering, with Brie still not in sight, he sits up, ready to respond.

"Stephanie, you are as clear as crystal. Because in all truth, I feel that I have the best of my entire life right in front of me at this very moment." Nikki is beyond flattered, she replies on instinct

"Joey, I had no idea the wine was THAT good!" She jokes and blushes intensely, she could not help herself at a time that seemed so unreal. Joey with a huge grin on his face responds

"And right there is the reason why I know I am two hundred percent sure I am correct about what I just said, nothing in this life has brought me more joy than...you."

"How's everything so far?" the waiter interrupted, and what a time to do so. Nikki looking with a still stare at Joey, like she didn't even hear the waiter, as a matter of fact she didn't hear anyone around her.

"We are as fine as this wine here my good sir" he responds not losing eye contact with this dame of a woman, the waiter understood, leaving them to finish what they started here at Eleven. Brie Bella, on the other side of this establishment, could not hear or see what was happening, but her gut instinct lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. She could feel that unexplainable vibe throughout the entire restaurant. She had planned to give them at least 5 more minutes at this point, without making it too obvious; she knew exactly what this night was about, and what this night could possibly change forever in all their lives from this point forward.

Back to the dining area, the Eleven kitchen staff is preparing the last touches on the main event meals. Holding empty glasses, Nikki and Joey are still locked onto each other as one minute seems like days, Nikki's ultimate decision is made.

"Joey...I want to be with you and nobody else." As simple and straightforward as that line was delivered, it was absolute fact in her mind, and Joey could not have been more impacted by Nikki's unfiltered thoughts, although there was one big obstacle in both their ways, and that obstacle was none other than the fifteen time world champion. The man who Joey despises more than anyone on live television and in real life.

"Nicole, you know how I feel and not just because I am making an effort to show you, I have expressed this in the past. But there is a confliction is there not?" Nikki knew she only had a matter of time before her sister and the main event course was to take place, she needed to be quick and accurate about how she truly felt

"There is one other person in my life right now, he is not with us tonight but to be in all truth, I am having the best moment in my life with Joey Kennedy." Joey was shocked, taken back and understands clearly how she feels. Of course, the food have arrived just at the right time, with Brie still outside peeked in and saw that she was home free to come back and join them in the rest of this special night for her loved ones, she already knew her sister too well and couldn't be more happy for her.


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had been a whole week since Joey and Nikki Bella have gotten back together. It seemed like everything was going exactly how they wanted it, but "he" just had to return and make things bad.

Monday Night RAW 12/14/15: Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, PA, After T.L.C PPV.

It has been a week since the ultimate decision was made by Nikki Bella that she has made Joey Kennedy once again the only man in her life she wants to be with. In that one small week, it had felt like months for the reunited couple as they were able to spend every minute and every step together as happy as ever; even if it was all behind closed doors. Almost as if they never were even separated. While Nikki had to attend the Sisters movie premiere with John Cena, Joey had to leave too to fly to Boston Sunday for the special TLC PPV to defend his United States championship against Alberto Del Rio which of course he was successful in retaining. It is now Monday night. Monday Night Raw has reached one of its main events of the night. It was a match that the entirety of the world who was watching was looking forward to since the start of the show. The Prince of Darkness Joey Kennedy defends his WWE United States Championship against The Show Off Dolph Ziggler. The unique dynamic in styles between Joey and Dolph was thought to help make the match very interesting. Both men were backstage in different hallways to focus. Dolph was stretching himself out and getting his mind into what many now consider the biggest fight of his career. The United States Champion in Joey Kennedy was in another hallway getting pumped for the match and throwing his signature combination punches in the air. It seemed Joey had this match won already with his great power, speed and wrestling technique. But Joey also had another huge advantage that was simply seen as a secret weapon to him. He had Nikki Bella back on his side for good and because of that, Joey once again really felt that he was unstoppable.

Speaking of Nikki, she was present at RAW again to stick by Joey's side and wish him the best of luck.

"Good luck tonight champ. I'll be watching." Nicole said in a smooth and sweet voice as she pecked Joey on the cheek when no one was looking. With that peck from Nikki, Joey literally felt his insides turn into a mixture of butterflies and fireworks. He was in love and felt like he was really immortal! Joey's eyes turned from Nicole to an approaching COO in Triple H simply coming to send his message.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but Joey...it's time." Joey nodded and put on his game face after smiling at Nicole and headed toward the stage entrance. Dolph already had beaten him there as the rules for title matches were that challengers enter the ring first. Joey kept his distance from Dolph to give him his space but they did lock eyes and give a nod to each other. A nod that only meant one thing. "Let's tear the house down tonight."

The WWE universe waited patiently for the contenders to come out to give them what could possibly the match of the night or maybe even a match of the year contender. The fans did not have to wait long as the next thing they heard ment only one thing. It's time.

"I'm here to show the world! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WOOORRLLD!" Dolph Ziggler's entrance music played and the fans went wild. Their favorite show off in the WWE had arrived on stage to attempt to retake the United States Championship. Backstage in the gorilla position was Joey watching on the monitor the ovation Dolph always got when he came out to do his thing. He had nothing but the upmost respect for the guy and it was always a pleasure to work with him.

As Dolph stood in the ring all pumped up and ready to go, the infamous gong hit the arena and the crowd went from wild to Ambrose Asylum insane. Joey's infamous haunting music started playing and it was time for the champ to make his presence felt. Joey took a peek at Nicole who was looking from down the corridor. She let out a smile and waved at him. Joey did the same back to her with a smile of his own. As soon as the loud pyro exploded on stage, Joey made his way out to do what he did best. To create so much chaos. As soon as the champ showed up on stage, the fans went wild for the man people already consider a legend. Joey's entrance truly paid an excellent homage to his mentor in the Undertaker. The dark blue lights that donned on the arena, the walk of pride and confidence with the thousand yard stare and creepy goatee truly sent shivers down spines. Joey's eyes remained focused on Dolph as he never likes to lose track of his victims in the ring. It never mattered if you are a friend of Joey. If you were in the ring with him, he would treat you no different from anyone else. The crowd now grew silent as the champion and the challenger both stood in the center of the ring in an intense staredown. Lillian Garcia then entered the ring to do her usual duty of announcing the match and the contestants in ring to the WWE Universe. Both superstars got tremendous pops from the crowd as their names were announced by . Joey and Dolph went into their corners, the referee held the United States title above his head and the infamous words were heard as both loved superstars went into battle positions.

"RING THE BELL!" the Ref screamed. The bell was rung, the crowd went crazy again and the match was on.

Backstage in the TV area was Nicole standing alone but proud watching her man steal the show with Ziggler. As the match went on, a faint "Ding" went off on Nikki's cell, she smiles and unlocks it, only to be somewhat shocked as to the name that appeared on her screen:

"JOHN: Hey babe just shooting you a quick text and hoping you're feeling better, are you watching RAW right now?"

Nikki"s heart dropped through her chest, as if she received a flair status chop, slightly hesitant, she responds quickly.

"NIKKI: Hey! thank you very much :) you know that is funny you mentioned RAW, I happen to be here right now! what are you up to?"

Continuing to enjoy the match backstage alone, 2 minutes later…

"JOHN: Is that so!? well I won't be leaving the set for at least another month, they need me for some reshoots but I felt this was the best I could do…"

Nikki after reading this almost felt relieved, like taking a sick day hours before your shift, but at this time of relief, she suddenly heard a door far in the distant, and immediately caught her attention as she knew exactly what's going on, the champ is here. A loud applause followed his appearance in the backstage area, walking towards Nikki's direction, she could not help but to have a huge smile on her face

"Miss me?" A blue suited Cena asks in a slightly energetic way as he leaned in for a hug, naturally of course, there was no resist, Nikki did care about John, but there was something different in her attitude, almost as if she was auditioning for a role. Cena did not notice the difference, but the energy of chemistry imbalance was certainly at large.

"How can I miss you I never SEE you!" she joked as she tried to keep her focus on what was happening in the ring. John noticing her wandering eye towards the monitor, he replied "Hey look it's Mr. Ziggler and Mr. J throwing down some moves tonight! So proud of those two ya know, been such a long road for them to get to where they are now."

Nikki did not reply this time, but acknowledged his input with her smile slightly frowning down, but Cena doesn't go unnoticed to this, he follows up

"But hey Nicole, in all truth, I am here to stay, no extra month or anything, production is done and, well, time to go to work once again! and of course I get to see my lovely wife to be" Nikki caught a major springboard stunner from this, her eyes were completely still on his for the longest 2 seconds of her night, still unresponsive, and slightly looks away, he continues

"Nikki...I know this is very suddenly out if the blue but, would you accompany me on a date tonight? I would like to talk to you about something extremely important, and of course help the healing process, trust me this is not the reason why I came out here to surprise you, but it is important, for both of us babe." Nikki, recouping from all this responds

"John, of course, it has clearly been a while, it'd be nice to get out if the workplace for the night, you don't have to explain anything hun." In no exaggeration, she completely felt no other way out of this scenario brought upon her, as they are about to leave she takes one last glance at the match. Joey had ripped his patented shirt off to reveal his monstrous but very rarely seen body and performed the signature slow cut throat taunt. It was tombstone time and it was time to end the match. Joey picked up Dolph and prepared to drop him on his head to secure a win but Ziggler had other ideas and reversed with a Shawn Michaels like super kick that stunned Joey. Unfortunately by then, Nikki had left with John in his car to go on this date with him. She managed to make it look like everything is ok but deep inside, Nikki felt horrible that she had to leave Joey hanging and miss the end of his big match to attend a date with John.

Back in the ring, Joey was still stunned by that super kick by Ziggler. The crowd behind Ziggler was going nuts as they noticed Dolph was waiting to hit his signature move, the "Zig Zag" on the United States Champion. As soon as Joey was up and away from the ropes, Dolph succeeded and hit the Zig Zag. The crowd jumped on their feet and awaited the suspenseful 3-Count by the ref.

"One..Two...Thre-" "OOOOHHH" The crowd was in shock and awe as Joey had grabbed the rope next to him causing a rope break and saving his reign as the United States Champion. Ziggler was devastated that he did not win but at the same time he knew better as he is facing an in ring veteran with high ring awareness. The Show Off got back on his feet to play the waiting game again with Joey and try to hit another Zig Zag on him. Joey was in a lot of pain but he knew he could keep going and keep his title. He also had no intention of disappointing Nicole who Joey is unaware of her departure and still thinks is backstage watching. With the thought in mind of disappointing his beautiful partner, Joey refused to stay down and got back up to finish the match. The intense battle resumed with Joey and Dolph slugging it out with devastating blows to the face. Dolph started getting the upper hand with multiple punches that were actually throwing Joey off his game. Dolph charged up again as he ran from the ropes to execute his signature Famouser. But Dolph instead ran into a rare but nasty superkick by the Prince of Darkness. Ziggler was left stunned and was vulnerable for a successful Tombstone Piledriver.

"1..2..3! Ring the bell!" The bell rung and Joey Kennedy stood tall once again as the reigning, defending WWE United States Champion. The crowd was mixed as people were happy the man of WWE was still champion but there were those wanting to see the Show Off become a champion again. Joey took note of this and grabbed a mic after helping Dolph to his feet. "I can understand that most of you are frustrated. So you know what kid? Look back on everything, take some notes and bring your A-Plus game next week because I'm gonna give you another shot." The crowd popped louder than ever as this was awesome news for them and Dolph. The crowd was gonna get another awesome match between the two and Dolph has a second chance to be champion. Dolph smiled at Joey's generous offer and accepted in the form of a good old fashioned handshake. The two top wrestlers of today walked back to the backstage area together to the standing ovation from the WWE Universe.

After the intense battle in the ring, and parting ways with the showoff, Joey now had only one person on his mind after exiting the stage, he knew where the meet up spot was and he was to not be a second late. With his title belt across his shoulder shining bright from the arena lights and his signature patented shirt in his left hand, he starts to get a sudden feeling of...emptiness. He had just won a talented and outstanding artwork of a match with a man whom he has the upmost respect for, meanwhile heading back to see the love of his life; but there was a lack of this love in the air and Joey could sense it big time. As he was about to make a turn into the backstage area where Nikki was previously, he happen to unexpectedly eavesdrop a conversation amongst a couple of his fellow co workers, it was none other than the The New Day, and they sure do make their presence known, but quickly he heard a distant sentence from co-tag team champion Big E.

"I missed John leaving earlier but he didn't stay long" and as he makes that turn, he is surprised to nothing more than an abandoned backstage platform for the stars to shine. As he proceeded to step into the center of this stage with a monitor continuing the show with Kevin Owens holding the Intercontinental Championship over Dean Ambrose's lifeless body. Joey let out quick sigh of sadness and as he reaches for his phone to find the whereabouts of the person he cared for the most, distant footsteps in a darkened area approach; one half of Team Bella, the yang of Twin Magic, Brianna Bella, looking as confused as he was, approaching him.

"Hey Joey, look I'm not trying to be a mood killer" Joey inputs "No no no it"s cool Brie, where"s your sis? I was just going to text her, we were suppose to meet up right here."

"Same." Brie says with stillness, beginning to worry as well. In the quietest room in the building, a vibration of a text is heard by Joey as he looked down at his phone as he thought it was his for a split second "It's Nicole…" Brie reading the text from her phone, her silence speaks volumes right now, she lets out one of the biggest sighs that almost echoed throughout this darkened stage area, looks up to Joey "She, she said she is sorry and uh, with John right now." Brie caught completely off guard trying to keep Joey at ease continues "Joey, you ok?" with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah..maybe I should call her?" and Brie with no other response, she shakes her head ever so gently, and not in the most positive way, the two are left thinking to themselves, Joey sits down on a nearby chair and thinks: What the hell is going on here. Brie notices the nervousness in the United States Champion and attempts to comfort him.

"Hey, it may not be too big of a deal. But you know she is loyal to you and remember that this is also a big secret between us. It's a lot for Nicole but she knows what she is doing." Joey looks at Brie and nods in agreement. "You're right. Of course I trust her. Everything will be fine….I hope."


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Cena surprises Nikki at RAW to take her out to a date and have a "talk". What will be the topic of discussion tonight?

Zahav: A luxurious and somewhat peaceful establishment, a limo now approaches this restaurant, and we see a fashionable couple exit from the back, Nikki Bella and John Cena, being accompanied by multiple armed security officers, lights from a few paparazzis and news reporters. As they are about to enter Zahav, one sports reporter tries to quickly throw in a question for either to answer.

"Excuse me! if you don't mind us asking, what are your thoughts on the incredible performance of Joey Kennedy's intense victory tonight!?" Nikki couldn't help but to feel such a relief in her life at this time, the person she can always count on to win, hiding a smile and about to answer...

"No comment, no time!" John Cena cuts right in before she had the chance to answer, with a few bystanders laughing at his comment,they continue forward with guards pushing through this crown of customers and fans, Nikki goes right back in her previous state of mind, and lets down the natural smile after hearing this. Escorted to their reserved spot they are seated at a half size table, literally no personal space for either of them.

"Good evening folks do y'all need a couple of moments to look over our menu?" The waiter asks, John replies "We'll start off with White merlot and some biscuits good sir, need anything else hun?"

"No, thank you."

"2 White and bring the bottle for us" handing him a nifty tip on the side of the table "Not an issue at all sir! we'll be back very shortly!" as the two patiently wait for a minutes looking at what they are deciding to eat, "It feels really great to be back together again. I'm really glad to see your doing ok, you don't mind white do you?"

Nikki responds "Red is good for the heart, but I don't mind it at all."

"Great! ah now let us see what we got for apps" Nikki almost inhales the first glass, and after this one and only gulp, she is not so much into the choice that he had planned for them, but it certainly got the job done to relax just enough to tolerate the rest of this unplanned evening.

"Okay you two lovebirds are we ready to choose our destiny for tonight?" John responds to the waiter "I will need a few more minutes if you don't mind. Steph, you can go first." Nikki is flabbergasted, a slight exhale of wind from her nostrils and responds,

"Actually 'my very very good sir' could you do me one and bring me a bottle of red merlot please, I would appreciate that so much, oh and what is the best sirloin you have in these parks?"

"You really want to go with steak tonight? Should probably go with the lobster special here, or crab perhaps, something of seafoods, much healthier" John says. The waiter is beyond confused at this point, in a random moment Nikki couldn't help herself but giggle at his reaction, even though she was beyond furious, but loosened up from the quick drink, continued,

"Hey I'm not the one taking time off work here ha ha! For real though, Red Merlot, and I really would like the best Sirloin you got please."

"Sure thing ma'am, and for you boss?" turning back towards Cena "You know...why not! Same deal, Best Sirloin, medium rare please." "Sure thing! will be out momentarily. "Large glass." "I'm sorry ma'am?" "Large glass for me, this one isn't going to get the job done."

There they are, both of them waiting patiently for the air to clear after that slightly tense interaction, they've been through this many times, so it was in no time they'd be back to normal, or so that is what they expected.

"You, are gonna love the show! You are going to enjoy it a lot. Next year these men and women, they go through so much hardship and physical agony, just like we go through, and at the center of it. I had the up most honorable privilege to guide these amazing people to their goals again just like we have and it brings me to a very important subject that we haven't discussed in quite some time." Nicole already knew from the start exactly what was going to happen tonight from the very moment that John appeared backstage tonight at Raw. Something in the air felt different and different in the sense that almost a similar scenario just recently happened as she downs at least half that large glass of red liquid for the heart. She begins to feel the urge of courage coming about ready to step up from this bullshit conversation starter and come straight forward with what he's about to ask.

"John, I know the show is going to be great. I know I can trust you on that, however...I need to know why you're here with me right now, why you're even here and why we are here at this very moment because I have a very strong gut feeling of why" John Cena with the previous smile from explaining his new hit show on his face, slightly cracked a little bit, but immediately jumped right back into a big grin as he looks down at the table and his drink it takes a sip from his white wine he puts it down dimming the mood between these two.

"Miss Bella, if I could please ask you these three questions tonight and that's all I ask, I came all the way down here and want to be here for us, then we can enjoy the rest of the night as planned and intended as I hoped."

"Sure, go for it" with a humble smile she replied, anticipating what possibly the first two questions are, she knows, she FINALLY knows what he is about to ask.

"Are you ok?" Cena asks quietly, Nikki noticing a true sense of concern, a part of the reason they are still in fact together...for now.

"Much better, and only getting better, no need to worry, yes."

"Number dos, are you happy?" The simplest question with the most complicated answer to form from all her mixed emotions, she replies "Yes..." she is about finished half the bottle at this point, Cena still working on his first glass, he sells an overly dramatic sigh, and then continues….

"How would you feel if I said...we can talk about marriage?" With that last line, Nikki's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. She knew in her gut that this was what John was going to say but she still couldn't believe it actually came out of his mouth. After all of their disagreements about John making clear that he did not want to get married again or have kids, this truly was a surprise. Nikki couldn't actually help but smile at this situation that John was finally loosening up. It made her wonder however, what brought John to change his mind and open up more? Was it because he truly believed that Nikki can be trusted or was it out of fear of losing her to…

All of a sudden, Nikki was choke-slammed back to reality when she realized whose name she was about to say in her mind. It was the name of her real man. A man who had named her "the one" in his life and the man she had already made clear she wanted to be with. The name echoed in her head, Joey Kennedy. The smile on the longest reigning Divas champion started to disappear and her mind had ran wild. While she does care for John and is proud of him opening doors, Joey was the one who she truly loves and vice versa with him always making her smile and feel special. Add on the fact that made it clear to Nikki that he wants to marry and have kids with her. The Yin of the Bellas once again found herself conflicted between her two men. John noticed immediately that his woman's smile was leaving her beautiful face.

"Nicole? Are you ok?" Nicole regained focus on the fifteen time world champion and brought back a smile to comfort John, even though she really didn't feel like smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. This is just…..so wonderful. I can't believe it." The two champs of the WWE shared a laugh. John's being loud and lifelike while Nikki's was faint and uncertain. She still felt like she was playing a role for a movie since John showing up backstage at Raw. Cena retained his cool and continued to speak.

"I know this is a huge surprise after all we have talked about. But I just want to say that I love you. Would I love to marry you? Absolutely!." Nikki now felt her smile become legitimate and it was kind of scaring her.

"But there is unfortunately a catch." And just like that, Nicole's smile started to fade away again. "Catch?" She asked with huge wonder. Cena sat up, grew a serious look on his face and looked into his woman's eyes as he explained.

"Again, I love you and I want you to be happy. Marriage is a possibility now, but if you want children, you know where I stand. So I want to make it clear right now that if we go through with this, the door for kids is shut closed. I don't even want to hear a word about it." Suddenly, the conversation went from joyful to flat out uncomfortable. Nicole was proud of John opening the marriage door for her but he also shut the kids door on her and locked it. It certainly made things tougher for Nicole as she loved kids and wants to be a mother. She would also always get baby fever whenever she found herself around kids or when talking about them with friends. The fact that Nicole is forbidden to bring up kids to John is truly scary. She felt controlled and once again the one to sacrifice for their relationship. Thinking about it, it was just like Joey said. John is denying Nicole of her dreams of motherhood with this ultimatum. An uncomfortable Nicole attempted to speak.

"That is…..very intense. Don't you think John? We discussed this before and again, not really something I can just answer." John nodded in approval to her comment. He knew this was a really tough ultimatum for Nicole but it was all from what he felt was right.

"I understand that this is a really tough decision to make. So I'll let you think about this, ok?" Nicole smiled and nodded. She kept thinking with rage "What the hell John?" but also felt relieved she had time to think about this huge deal but to also spend time with Joey and talk about this. Trouble was, how was she going to break this news to the United States Champion?


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Kennedy returns home to Phenoix, Arizona after a stressful week of wrestling and wondering what the hell happened on that date with Nikki and John. Will he get his answers?

Joey Kennedy's Home, Phoenix, Arizona. 12/17/15, One Hour before Smackdown

After a brutal couple of days consisting of a live Monday Night Raw and tapings for Smackdown, Joey Kennedy was finally able to go to his home in Phoenix, Arizona. He parked his truck in the driveway of his nice dark beige house with a grey roof and beautiful front yard filled with nice green grass and two walkways for the garage and for visitors to walk on. It was a simple but beautiful house that in Joey's eyes, destroys any mansion that some of his co-workers like to purchase like John Cena. Joey always thought people that bought fancy mansions were nothing but show offs and jackasses. Either that, or it just wasn't the lifestyle for WWE's United States Champion. While walking up the walkway with his suitcases to enter his humble abode, he heard a voice calling out to him. A voice he hasn't heard in quite awhile.

"Hey champ!" Joey looked over to his neighbor who was the source of the familiar voice. It was none other than his bearded best friend of six years. Bryan Lloyd Danielson. A fellow WWE superstar known as Daniel Bryan who was resting at home rehabbing a concussion and eagerly awaiting to return to the squared circle. Bryan had a smile on his face as he stood across the fence separating their yards all bundled up in warm clothing. It was as if he was waiting for his best friend to return home.

"Bryan! My good brother!" Joey grew a smile of his own and hugged the YES man. It was always pleasure to see his best friend. "Good to see ya, little buddy. You doing alright?"

"I can't complain. Being home with Josie is nice still. Gets lonely but it helps seeing you and Brie kick ass on TV. I'm proud of you two"

"Well thanks man. I know I'm kicking a lot of ass but Brie? Not so much since Nikki took time off." The two wrestling brothers shared a laugh at Joey's nudge at Brie. It was true since Nikki was injured, Team Bella has been struggling to rule the Diva's division with loss after loss.

"Haha You are so cruel, Joey. You're lucky Brie is not out here." Bryan said with his big smile on his face.

"Haha, well it's true. Let's be honest, a lot of things are changing backstage with Nicole gone thanks to that damn injury." Bryan agreed with the statement with a small smirk on his face. He indeed knew about the big secret with his best friend and sister in law being back together secretly. He wasn't big on hiding huge stuff like this but seeing them at their happiest made it ok with him.

"Joey, would you like to come inside for a while? Brie and I made some hot cocoa and maybe you'd like some?" Joey was caught by surprise with the invite but without a second though, he happily obliged.

"Sure thing, let me just drop my bags off and I'll be right there." With that, Bryan rushed inside to avoid the cold winter winds and await for his best friend to enter. Joey rushed to his front door and quickly unlocked his house to drop off his luggage full of clothes, towels and wrestling gear and other important stuff. He locked up and immediately booked his way into Bryan's house with no intention of staying outside in the cold for long.

Bryan's home was like Joey's. Simple but beautiful. It was nicely customized to fit Bryan's life style from when he lived in Aberdeen, Washington. A lot of wood and complete with a fireplace. As Joey stepped inside of Bryan's home and down the hall to his living room, something hit him in the gut. He suddenly felt a familiar presence was close to him. The emptiness that he had felt when Nicole left Raw had began to refill. That could only mean one thing as Joey made his way into the living room. She was here. Bryan and Brie stood in the center of the room with big smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Joey asked with wonder even though he already knew inside. The Danielson's along with Joey turned their heads toward the kitchen entrance, and there she was. Standing by the entrance make up-less in a warm grey shirt and sweatpants still looking beautiful as always. It was Nicole.

"Surprise, stud!" Joey grew a huge smile on his face as he laid eyes on his love.

"Nicole!" The former divas champion launched herself into Joey's arms and once again locked lips with her real man. It had only been three days since Nikki's departure with John Cena during Joey's match on Raw but it felt like months for the two. They were inseparable and the spectating Danielson couple could not be anymore happy for them.

"Good god you guys, it's only been three days!" Brie joked.

"Well, it felt longer to us." Joey responded while looking back to Nicole. This was a beautiful moment for this kliq of a family. Bryan and Brie saw their close ones at their happiest together again. Bryan again wasn't too sure about keeping such a huge secret from John who he was friends with. But Joey was his best friend for six years and seeing that big smile on his face again after his time of sadness was a true sight.

"Alright everyone, let's have a seat and get that cocoa!" Bryan's suggestion sounded like heaven as the four sat down on the Danielson's biggest couch where they all could fit together and enjoy their heated beverage. As Joey took a sip of his cocoa, he looked across the couch to look at his close ones, all together enjoying each other's company. He couldn't have it any other way and wanted more. With that thought in mind, curiosity struck Joey's mind. He couldn't help but now wonder what happened with Nicole and John Monday night. Was this a good time to ask her? Maybe but as always with Joey, it was best to start with a funny.

"So Nicole, I have to ask as I am dying to know!" Nicole's eyes lit up and focused on Joey's.

"What's up Hun?"

"Well...I wanna know...what did you think of my match with Dolph?!"

Brie almost spit out her cocoa out of laughter as she caught on. Bryan grew a smirk as Nicole only thought in her mind.

"I know he knows I left with John but of course he's gonna be a jokester! He's lucky he's so wonderful. But it's right he should know what happened." Nicole attempted to speak but could not find her words. Joey could not help but laugh as did Brie and Bryan.

"Take it easy babe. I found out with Brie backstage that you left with Cena. It's totally ok." Nicole felt so relieved but wanted to give Joey a good slap upside the head for being the clown here.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Joey. He came out of nowhere and surprised me in a suit and a date." Joey wasn't too keen about the surprise appearance but still understood everything and kept a cool head.

"Hey! You don't have to apologize for anything. I totally understand. This date though….it was ok? Nothing major?" Nicole was about to answer Joey but then felt nervous. She wasn't too sure how he'd react to John's ultimatum and that scared her.

"It was a nice date and all…but..." Brie then stepped in to almost make a save for her sister.

"Well Joey, you should know there is something major you should hear about."

"Thank you, Brie!" Nicole said with sarcasm but know the smiles were dimming as Joey now grew a stern look with wonder. Joey had to ask now.

"What happened?" And with that, Nicole remained calm, took a deep breath and attempted to explain the huge news to her champion.

"When John took me out that night...we briefly discussed the topic of marriage, and children.."

Joey stares for a split second and replies "Briefly?"

She continues "It was the idea of the night. He had planned this out and I felt it too, what he was really trying to discuss. He said he was open to the idea of Marriage, but still no 'kids' whatsoever.." Kennedy is shocked in a slight disgust just thinking about the idea of how someone could deny anything to this woman. Bryan and Brie were also taken by surprise, this minor but significant detail made them rethink their friendship, if anything "family-ship" with John. Bryan always did think Nikki's relationship with John was weird and even though Brie knew about this news, hearing it again made her feel disgust toward Cena.

"Hey guys I think I'll get another cup, Brie take a walk?" Persistently he asked, as Brie followed him slightly nervous, wanting to be there for her sis but knew they needed this talk alone for the next few minutes. Joey started first.

"Ok. So, other than that, did you make it clear to him that kids are a necessity in your world?"

she replied "No.." Joey is now fuming, but that is the last type of negative energy to fill this beautiful home.

"To be honest, I was very nervous to bring that up." Nicole continued. "I know you'll hate hearing this but I do care about John but I can't help but feel now he just wants to control me. That's what I felt when he said the door to having kids was closed and locked forever. You know more than anyone besides Brie that I do really want to be a mother! I really hate the feeling of being controlled and being dragged along. You were right from the beginning."

Nicole was starting to be emotional and almost teared up. Joey could never bear to see his gal cry so he immediately embraced her tight and took the sleeve of his shirt and prevented any tears from falling. He pulled himself out and looked deep into Nicole's eyes.

"I hate seeing you like this and I am so sorry. I'm here for you, you know that, but until we can come clean to Cena and make us official out in the open, you have to know how to keep him occupied until so. I honestly don't wanna wait too long because I wanna spend every day, every minute and every second together and show you off to the world really bad! I love you, Nicole."

"O.K. Dolph" she jokes flirtatiously "No for real, thank you Joey, always" As she smiles staring back into his eyes and leaning in to kiss Joey, she wanted to make it clear, he is hers.

Nicole pulls back and continues "I have an idea, but this might be a bit farfetched" immediately following what Nikki said Bryan and Brie walk back in.

"Okay dokay folks, we got another around of Cocoa, we up for it or what!?" This was good ole Bryan Danielson. Lightening up the atmosphere when things were dark for his family. They all sat around discussing what was going on that day in the world and were unable to finish their may have been for the better as they needed the break from overthinking the situation and enjoy each other's company.

The Next Morning. Friday, December 18th, 2015

It was 7:00 in the morning. Brianna and Bryan were in their master bedroom getting out of bed and ready for the day. Brie was getting dressed in her usual fancy clothing while Bryan decided to rock his usual flannel shirts and navy blue jeans. After the wonderful couple gave each other another morning kiss, Brie aimlessly wandered into the living room and witnessed what was perhaps the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She saw her sister on her couch still sleeping in arms of her still sleeping knight in shining armor that is of course Joey Kennedy. Brie could not help but think how so cute they looked together. Bryan walked by to witness the scene for himself and couldn't help but think the same thing as Brie. Joey and Nicole are truly wonderful together and it was obvious they needed to make themselves official sooner or later.

"Hey! Wake up you lovebirds!" Bryan screamed. Joey and Nicole shot up out of sleep, startled and annoyed at the Yes Man.

"Thanks Bryan! Ya jerk!" Joey playfully insulting his best friend with a huge grin on his face that screamed "I'm proud of myself right now."

"You and that smile….ugh...what time is it?" Joey asks with Bryan looking at the time on his clock.

"It is 7:03 in the morning and also the time I scared the crap out of both of you! Haha!" Brie grew a huge grin as she stepped in the kitchen to make breakfast for her loving family.

"Yeah, you better have fun because it will never happen again!" Nicole said as she came to the defense of her man. Joey looked at her proud as ever before facing Bryan again.

"Exactly! You see this crazy goatee and how I am on TV? I should be doing the scares here!" Bryan laughed with such oozing sarcasm.

"Ha! Like you could ever scare me!" This caused Joey to shoot up from the couch to confront Bryan as if there were in the ring.

"Ooooh. That a challenge, little man?" In good old Daniel Bryan fashion, Bryan raised his hands up, finger pointer out along with the popular one syllable word.

"Yes!"

"Ok, you two! Save it for the ring and come and get breakfast!" Brie said as she cut the intensity of the moment short between the two wrestling brothers. While a 5 star match was something the two ring masters have wanted for so long, breakfast sounded really good right now. Joey and Bryan shook hands in truce before heading to the dining room waiting to be served.

"Talk to me guys, eggs, bacon and sausage for everyone?" Nicole, Joey and Bryan responded in the one way that is appropriate for this question and they all did it at the same time.

"YES!"

As minutes fly by this lovely Friday morning in Phoenix, the wrestling gang is wrapping up the lovely breakfast Brie made and were ready to clean up. Bryan and Brie were done and moved on to take care of their business while the secret lovebirds of Joey and Nicole decided to take their sweet time and clean their plates together side by side.

"Sooo boo?" Joey started. "Yes, boo?" Nicole replied.

"I just recalled you had some "farfetched" idea you had last night. May I ask what this was?" Nicole immediately remembered her idea from last night. It indeed seemed far fetched in her mind but it was certainly worth a try and knowing Joey, this could work out.

"Oh yes! Well sweetie, I was just thinking….maybe would it be ok if we were seen together in public?" With those words, Joey bounced his head up in shock as he let go of his plate in the sink. The idea of finally being with Nicole in public sounded very tempting and nice, but knowing the fans and paparazzi, propaganda and controversy could be waiting the second they are seen together.

"Uhhh…..well my little Coco, that does sounds extremely tempting and awesome, it would be a bad look for us and our secret. Don't you think?" Joey was right. It would be risky but Nicole really wanted to revive the feeling of being in public with the man in her heart again.

"I suppose you're right as always!" Nicole said mocking Joey as he was always known to be right about situations like this.

"But I do really would love to test it out like old times and I would really like you to hang with me and Brie before the Slammys. Pleeeeeease?" Nicole decided to play mind games on the disciple of the Undertaker, making sad faces and guilt tripping him. This was her method of making him change his mind; and it has yet to fail. Joey took one glance at Nicole's puppy face and immediately became conflicted. Joey dried his hands and wrapped his arms around his fearless woman as he spoke into her ear.

"Honey, you know I would love to spend all the time in the world with you, especially in public. But I know my people. I know the people are gonna be wondering and questioning why you are with your "ex-boyfriend" and not your "current boyfriend." Joey had a point but just as Nikki was about to counteract, Joey started to feed his ego once again in his usual comedic matter.

"I mean you can't be blamed because I am a million times more awesome than Cena, it is gonna raise suspicion." Nikki grew a small smirk on her adorable face and began her counteract to Joey's warning.

"Well if how about this, stud? What if I tell you it won't be so bad! You are gonna be with me and Brie and it will be completely innocent. Although knowing you, that will not be easy!" The cute secret couple shared another laugh with each other, this one however screamed irony.

"Oh, the irony!" Joey said with the snarkiest attitude. "That may be true because you are the most beautiful woman to walk the earth, but you can't help yourself when it comes to my sacred armor of a body!" Another laugh ensued between the two. All this joy was not ignored by the United States Champion. He could not help but love being around his woman. He had no other choice now.

"OK! You win! I give up! I would love to be with you before the Slammys." Nikki grew a huge smile and smothered Joey in a tight embracing hug.

"Thank you. I love you." With that, Joey responded with the only was he wanted to. Kissing Nicole like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too."


End file.
